Biomedical electrodes useful for patient diagnostic and monitoring applications are well known in the art. In the use of medical electrodes, such as those used to obtain an electrocardiogram trace (ECG), a practitioner attaches one or more electrodes to the patient's body and connects the electrodes to an electrical, diagnostic, therapeutic, or electrosurgical equipment. Biomedical electrodes comprise a conductive medium contacting the patient's skin and a means for electrical communication between the conductive medium and the electrical equipment. Biomedical tab electrodes generally comprise an electrically conductive tab, extension, or other protrusion extending from the periphery of the electrode that is attached to the equipment by means of alligator clips or other conductive attachment device. Connecting multiple electrodes to a patient for diagnostic and monitoring applications is a time consuming and repetitive task for the practitioner, requiring a certain degree of dexterity and care in order to make proper use of the electrode and prevent damage or contamination.